Saints Row: Afterlife
by FusionPanda
Summary: Ever since I've been part of the group Shaundi, Asha, Raven and I made, I was happy. I repeat I was. Recently, I've been feeling darker and darker, and more like I'm losing my mind. Rated T for some language. May be rated M later on.


*****Prologue*****

'End of the line, kid' I exclaimed over the loud winds and rushing water coming from the waterfall; the rock we both stood on felt unstable, even though it was part of the ground. My hair flowed in the way the wind was gushing. It was several seconds before the teenager replied. He didn't even speak, all he did was grumble and get into a hostile stance. 'Don't you even fucking think about it!' I yelled again, placing my hand on my silenced pistol in my belt.

My foe took the first move, violently swinging his fist for my head. In retaliation, I ducked under his hit and stuck him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, giving me enough time to punch him in the arm, as to weaken his blows. Frantically regaining his composure, he avoided my strike - just managing to avert being hit – and attempted to uppercut me.

Angrily, I gripped his arm and twisted it behind his back. I turned him around and ran him up to the edge of the cliff, where, in his idiocy, he struggled to injure me and dropped off of the edge of the large rock we were both on. Thinking he may survive, I leapt off of the cliff face also and landed with a hard splash in the water.

Fortunately, he didn't survive, but I did. Once I had paddled to shore, I clambered onto dry land and activated my communicator. On the other end were three people; Shaundi, Asha and Raven (her codename, her real name was Mia.) 'Come in' I mustered from what little breath I had left in my lungs. 'Ah! Laura, you're alive!' replied Asha. 'Is the target dead?'

'Drowned at the bottom of a stream.'

'Nice, good job' exclaimed Raven. 'We're coming to pick you up.'

'We see you on our map' continued Shaundi, 'go to the edge of the stream and wait there.'

I did as they said, slowly strolling to the edge – still dripping wet – and waited at the edge, as they instructed. Once they got here, they lowered a long ladder down from the helicopter, far enough in front of me that I had to jump. 'Jump!' bellowed Asha.

'But that's …'

'Part of the thrill? Yep!' Gulping, I stumbled backwards, arched my legs and sprinted off of the edge, just grabbing the rope and barely avoided several broken bones.

They pulled me up. Once I was up, Shaundi rolled the rope and threw it over her shoulder. 'You smell like a wet dog. You need a shower' spoke Raven.

'I'll have one when we get back, OK?' I retorted.

'Driver.' Shaundi patted the pilots seat and sat down next to Asha. 'It won't be long now.'

** W:**

We had gotten home, and I was wandering down the corridor and into the bathroom. Stripping off, I turned on the shower, cleansed myself, and put our organizations outfit on - Skin tight black with a belt to hold our weapons. I stepped out and saw Shaundi rushing down the hallway. 'Where ya' going, Shaundi?' I asked calmly.

'Briefing. Come on.' I followed her into the assembly room. On the large desk in front of us was a large base. Asha stood leaning against the holo-table. 'Look. There's a base near here that are causing suspicious activity. We need to check it out' she finished in her British accent.

'What, now?' asked Raven.

'Yes.' Asha answered. Raven groaned.

'Oh, for fuck sake.'

Once we were there, we had set our positions. Raven – because she was the best sniper in the group – was placed up on a grassy hill over looking the entire base. She was there to clean up if we fucked it up. Shaundi and I were to go in, disguised, and see what was going on, and Asha was our escape plan. She had commandeered a vehicle to get here, and that was she was going to get out.

'Two soldiers, by the oil tank.' Shaundi and I looked over and saw them; they both had their backs to us, so it would be easy. 'I'll take left' began I, 'and you take right.' I counted down from three and shot one man. 'Let's go. Fuck the disguises' whispered Shaundi. We crawled a few feet to the next cover. 'Who the fuck are you?' yelled a guard from near us. We couldn't figure out where he was, but we did when he began shooting. In panic, I shot him between the eyes and hid away. 'We've been spotted!'

Suddenly, after several minutes of shooting, one man sneaked up on us. Before he could shoot me, I threw a rock at him to distract him. Taking my chance, I sprinted up to him, unarmed him, and then engaged in a fist fight.

I threw the first punch, but he quickly grabbed my arm and ran me into a pile of weak logs. I smashed through them, pain streaking up my back; but I was resilient. Clambering up, he swung for me. I hastily moved out of the way and tripped him up, causing him to stumble over his own feet.

I continued to grip his neck and slam him against an abandoned truck. Again, again and again. After a while, he – with incredible force – threw me several meters away. Now angered to a near limitless amount, I pulled the knife from my waist band. We ran at each other, but I ducked under and, in the spree of the moment, sliced his balls and got back up. I waisted no time in slamming my knife into the guys back. Then, to finish, I pulled it out, spun around to his front and stuck the blade between his eyes. Before he fell, I took it out and put it back into my belt. 'These guys are harder than we thought! Retreat!'

Back out the house, Shaundi, Raven, Asha and I were on the sofa, just relaxing after a hard days work. 'That was unsuccessful' Raven uttered devilishly.

'Yep' replied Shaundi. 'At least we got some good practice. And disturbed their plans.'

'Yeah, now let's just relax. I'm tired' I ended, tipping my head back and focusing fully on the TV and the alcohol.


End file.
